Alltrades Abbey (Dragon Quest VI)
Alltrades Abbey is a grand cathedral in Dragon Quest VI. It is opened up after defeating Murdaw for the second time. Its primary function is to allow the Hero and his party to change vocations to unlock new skills and abilities, but also serves as a marketplace and armory. In its previous incarnation, the Alltrades Abbey was known as a Temple of Dharma. It is found on the eastern continent, and is first explored after the Hero and Carver descend into the Real World. Story After reaching a certain point the game, the destruction of Alltrades Abbey is explained. The Dread Fiends feared that the Hero would grow too powerful, and so destroyed and denied access to many important elements that would allow him to ascend to the Dread Realm. These included the Abbey, Medford Manor, Sorceria, and Cloudsgate Citadel. The Abbey was the most important, as it allowed the Hero and his party to strengthen themselves and evolve through combat by adopting new vocations and learning the many skills they provided. The Abbey was also the means of combining the fruits of multiple vocations and unlocking new ones. Merchants coming soon Vocations Alltrades Abbey's sole purpose was that of allowing a warrior or the common citizen to explore new paths in life. This is achieved through adopting and mastering a new vocation. Upon unlocking the Abbey, only a handful of vocations are available, but through labor, many more are discovered. Basic Vocations Advanced Vocations Upon mastering two or three classes, they can unlock a hybrid vocation which features more abilities and stat growth. However, these come at the price of requiring more battles or classes to master. While the Abbey does provide a means of obtaining certain classes, some characters have shortcuts or have a vocation already assigned to them. *All characters aside from the Hero need to clear the required classes in order to study under the Hero vocation. The Hero himself needs to master one of the four classes. *Terry starts off with the Gladiator class upon recruiting him. *Lizzy starts off with the Dragon class upon recruiting her. *Mercury starts off with the Liquid Metal Slime class upon recruiting him. Some characters also obtain skills that fall under certain vocations. Carver and Milly, for example, function as a Martial Artist and Mage respectively before Alltrades Abbey is restored. However, they still need to master the required classes in order to learn a new one. After picking a class, one of the residents near the Abbot will offer a special service. Talking to them will allow the player to gauge how many battles are left for whichever vocation they are currently training in. Other Appearances Dragon Quest XI Alltrades Abbey is the first location the Luminary can visit through the altar of reverie in the Echo Chamber. The holy ground is besieged by perverted old men who demand to be turned into bunny girls, refusing to leave and preventing the high priest from changing anyone else's vocation. At wit's end, the priest asks the Luminary and his party to find a book that instructs the reader on how to act like upstanding young ladies--something his predecessor had mentioned in passing. Incidentally, Patty will mention that she's never seen anyone leave the abbey as a bunny girl in all her years of working there, and doubts such a vocation exists in the first place. The book--The Bunny Girl's Bible-- is found in the library of L'Académie de Notre Maître des Médailles, not on the shelves, but as a bright orange glow on the ground that can't be missed. The book is exactly what the priest needs and, after mentioning to give it a thorough study later on, he gives the Luminary the golden pickaxe that he promised and sets about changing the crotchety old geezers into lagomorph ladies. However, as a thug within the abbey points out, they're still just creepy old men on the inside. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VI locations Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations